


Leads to Another Kiss

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sid and Jordan made out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leads to Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/), who encourages this sort of thing. Title from Ella Fitzgerald's "A Kiss Goodnight." Section heading sources in the end notes.

_don't be scared / you got the mood prepared_

"You have to kiss Sid." Flower points at him before he can protest. "You lost. Your forfeit. And no little pecks on the cheek. Actual making out."

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Sid asks. He's kind of laughing, though, and shaking his head.

"No girlfriend," Flower says. "You're the only one he can make out with who won't get in trouble for it." He makes a little go ahead gesture at Jordan. "Go on."

Jordan looks around the room, at everyone else watching with varying looks of amusement on their faces. He sighs, and crosses the room to straddle Sid where he's in the middle of one of the couches. He takes Sid's beer away and leans back to put it on the coffee table.

"Hey, Sid." Jordan drops his voice to a murmur and cups Sid's face with his hands.

"Not back out," Geno says.

"I'm setting a mood," Jordan says. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

That makes Sid laugh, his eyes crinkling up with it.

Jordan strokes his thumbs over Sid's cheekbones, and leans in to kiss his smile. He keeps it light at first, just brushing his lips to Sid's, letting Sid get used to him. Sid settles down, puts his hands on Jordan's hips and tips his head into Jordan's kisses.

Jordan slides one hand around to the back of Sid's neck. He uses it to keep Sid in place while he kisses him with more intent. He flicks his tongue out to trace the seam of Sid's lips. Sid opens up to him and Jordan deepens the kiss for a moment, tasting Sid and letting Sid get a taste of him, before he makes it light again, just those brushes of his lips to Sid's, and then pulls away.

Sid's hands have moved around to the small of his back, and Sid's smiling up at him.

"See?" Jordan says. "It's not always bad when you get dragged into things."

Sid just shakes his head and says, "Get off me. You're heavy."

Jordan slides off his lap to sit next to him, one arm around his shoulders. "You thought I wouldn't do it," he says to Flower.

Flower laughs. "I knew you would."

*

_kiss me down by the broken tree house_

A bunch of them had already planned to set up a video game tournament in Geno's living room on their day off, and Marc deciding to hop on a plane and spend twenty-four hours hanging out with Jordan isn't going to derail that plan. Jordan has his honor to uphold, and no one's going to mind if one of his brothers tags along.

It's a good plan, until Marc trounces Jordan in three rounds of _Mario Kart_ in a row, which is enough to make him throw his arms up and declare himself the most awesome Staal.

"Jordan's pretty awesome," Flower says. But he cuts his eyes to the side and smirks while he says it, which only makes Jordan's stomach drop. "But I think he has to pay up on that loss."

Marc's looking back and forth like he knows there's something he's missing, and that only turns into a pair of raised eyebrows when Geno says, "Have to kiss Sid again."

"It was a thing," Jordan says.

"A thing," Marc repeats, making it obvious he's not impressed.

"A thing." Jordan looks up at Flower. "You going to make me do this again?"

"Yes." Flower grins at him like it's the best idea he's ever had. "Sid, you up for that?"

Sid looks half resigned and half amused. "Yeah, come on."

"You come here," Jordan says. "You said I was too heavy last time."

"Is my brother too much man for you?" Marc says, and now he looks like he finds this the funniest thing he's ever seen. Jordan's going to be taking shit for this at every family event from now until the end of time.

"You're all a bunch of freakish giants."

"And it was too much for you to handle," Jordan says with a smirk. "So get your freakishly giant ass over here."

"My ass is very well muscled and you'd better ask nicely if you want anything to do with it."

Jordan rolls his eyes. "Sidney Crosby, will you please bring your well-muscled ass over here so we can do this and get back to our game?"

Sid straddles him, the same way Jordan did to him last time. It's weird not having to look down at Sid.

"Hey, Jordan," Sid says softly, just like Jordan said it to him.

Jordan laughs a little, puts one hand on Sid's hip and the other on the back of his head. "Hey, Sid. You gonna kiss me?"

"Maybe."

Jordan laughs again, and draws Sid down so he can kiss him. He starts out light, like last time, but lets it get heavier faster, nips at Sid's lip and ignores Marc's laughter next to him. Sid is the one to draw back out of the kiss, a smile still hovering around his lips.

"Can we play now?" Sid climbs off of Jordan's lap and steals his controller.

"Yes," Marc says firmly. "I have spent more than enough of my life watching Jordan make out with people. I didn't need to see it again."

Jordan flips him off. "At least you've never walked in on anything more than that, because, unlike some people, I know how to lock the door."

Marc just smirks at him. "Sometimes," he says, "there are more important things to think about than whether or not the door's locked."

*

_kiss me in sweet slow motion / let's let everything slide_

If Jordan didn't know better, he would think the rest of his team is spending all their free time brushing up on their video game skills, because no matter what he does, he can't win. In the grand scheme of things, it's probably not that important, but as a free time activity, it's starting to lose its appeal.

They're in the video room on a road trip with enough screens set up that it takes a while for him to be bumped down all the way to the last screen, where he loses again and Flower practically howls with laughter.

"Sid," he calls. "You're just in time. Jordan's losing like there's no tomorrow."

Jordan makes a face at him. "Are you going to make me kiss him every time I lose?" That makes everyone stop what they're doing and look at him. Right, not everyone was there for the first two times.

Flower shrugs. "Only as long as it's still fun."

Jordan turns to look at Sid then, and he doesn't look good. His media schedule doesn't let up just because they're on the road, and Sid's looking a little worse for wear around the edges. His tie is hanging loose, the first couple of buttons of his shirt undone, and he's twisting the cap on and off an empty water bottle.

Jordan gets up, meets Sid in the middle of the room, and takes the water bottle away from him.

"What are you dragging me into now?" Sid sounds more resigned than anything else.

"Same old, same old," Jordan says. He tips Sid's face up with one hand on his jaw and kisses him, soft and undemanding. Sid leans into the kiss, leans into Jordan when he uses his other hand to pull Sid close.

Jordan doesn't want to stop, but the catcalls from the rest of the room are getting loud. He gives Sid one more tiny kiss and shifts back, just enough so they're not pressed together.

"Want to come beat everyone and become the new _Mario Kart_ champion?"

There's some of Sid's usual sparkle and determination in his eyes when he says, "I'm already the reigning champion."

Jordan shrugs and doesn't mention that Cooke is close to tying Sid's record score. "Want to come beat everyone and defend your _Mario Kart_ title?"

"Well, if you're out," Sid says.

Jordan flips him off. "I think they were all cheating."

*

_a way that I wanna be kissed forever more_

They're coming off a four-game combined road trip and losing streak. The last one is brutal, and they're in Philly so the media doesn't let up. They all spend more time in post-game interviews than they would like, and Sid more than the rest of them.

Jordan hangs around waiting for him. Someone should, he thinks. He wouldn't want to be all alone after extra media attention like that.

He's in the secondary locker room in his suit when Sid's finally out of the shower and getting dressed. Jordan waits across the room, trying not to bother him, until Sid has his shirt and pants on and stands there just staring at his tie. He could go without a tie, he does sometimes, but Jordan knows this isn't one of the suits he likes to do that with. He likes to wear this particular tie with this particular suit.

Jordan crosses the room, takes the tie from Sid's hands, and walks around behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sid asks.

"I don't know how to do this backwards." Jordan ties the tie, pulls the knot up to Sid's neck, and smooths his collar down over it. He holds Sid's jacket for him to shrug into and walks around him to make sure his lapels are lying flat. Then he slides his hands up to Sid's shoulders. "Hey," he says, and waits until Sid looks up at him. From this close, his eyes look so tired they're almost bruised.

Jordan leans down and kisses Sid, as soft and sweet as he's ever kissed anyone.

Sid sighs into his mouth and kisses back carefully, like he's too tired to do anything else.

Jordan breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on Sid's. "Come on, Sid," he says. "Let's go home."

They separate to put on their coats, and Jordan makes sure Sid's toque is pulled down over his ears before they go out to the bus.

*

_tonight there's nothing getting in our way_

Sid answers the door in sweats and a long sleeve tee with the Pens logo across his chest. "Were we supposed to hang out?"

"No. I came over anyway."

"Okay," Sid says. "Come in, I guess."

Jordan hangs his coat on one of the hooks and bends down to untie his shoes. Sid doesn't like people traipsing dirt beyond the foyer.

Jordan steps close to Sid, forcing Sid to either let him get into his space or move back.

Sid stands his ground.

Jordan cups his face. "Hey, Sid."

The corner of Sid's mouth turns up, and that's good enough for Jordan. He puts his lips to Sid's and coaxes Sid into kissing him for real. This time there's no one watching, no one waiting for them. He can just take his time and enjoy it.

Enjoy it until Sid pulls away with a sigh, anyway.

"What'd you lose this time?"

Jordan pulls Sid back in, one hand at the small of his back, the other on his neck. "Nothing." Jordan kisses Sid's cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. "This is all my idea." Sid lets him get away with another real kiss, deep and slow and still not as long as Jordan wants. "Hey," Jordan says, resting his cheek to Sid's so he can speak directly into Sid's ear, "want to make out on the couch like teenagers?" He can feel the pull of Sid's face against his when Sid smiles.

"Haven't we already done that?"

"Sid." Jordan skims his lips from just below Sid's ear all the way to his lips. "That was nothing. Let me show you what teenagers get up to since I know you didn't when you were one."

"Oh, fuck you," Sid says, but he's smiling and he lets Jordan push him toward the couch, so that's cool.

It's only when Jordan's sitting down and pulling Sid into his lap that something else occurs to him. "Do you think Flower made me kiss you on purpose?"

The look Sid turns on him is more fond than anything else. "Flower never does anything without a reason."

**Author's Note:**

> The section headers come from, in order: "Kiss the Girl" - The Little Mermaid, "Kiss Me" - Sixpence None the Richer, "This Kiss" - Faith Hill, "Then He Kissed Me" - The Crystals, and "Kiss Me in the Dark" - Randy Rogers Band.


End file.
